Imperfection
by scarylolita
Summary: In a heated argument with a certain pink princess, Marceline the Vampire Queen doesn't notice when the sun begins to rise. Femslash.


**Adventure time © Pendleton Ward.**

**I love these girls so much, they are my favourite AT pairing ~**

* * *

**1.**

Age old and age wise, Marceline the Vampire Queen is no stranger to heartbreak, heartache, and all the junk that go hand in hand with that little thing called love.

She's had boyfriends, sure. She's even had a girlfriend –

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum was her name, and she was the epitome of all things sugary and sweet. When Marceline spits those words out with a bitter tongue, she means it figuratively _and_ literally. She never could compare to little Miss Perfect. Marceline herself is a bit of a wild child and Bonnibel had a hard time keeping up with her rowdy ways.

But that part of their lives is long over now, much to Marceline's regret. Though, she still often finds herself thinking and dreaming of the princess.

Perhaps that is why she has never dated another woman. In the end she knows that none would compare to Bonnibel Bubblegum.

**2.**

Marceline sighs audibly as she silently floats through the night time sky. On the ground she spots pretty Princess Bubblegum, in arms with Finn, who looks uncharacteristically dapper today. He has sacrificed his usual attire for something more formal – a crisp looking suit. He's even dropped the eared hat, letting his blond hair loose.

Marceline assumes they must be on their way to yet another royal party. Yet another occasion Finn would rant to her about the very next day, leaving her to rot in her silent jealousy.

Bonnibel is always with Finn. Finn the human boy who was sunny and bright and all the things Marceline isn't. She would never dare admit it, but she often finds him the object of her envy.

Marceline catches herself watching Bonnibel, staring at her with a forlorn expression, and it happens far more frequently than it should as of late. Nonetheless, she puts on a smile as she swoops down.

"Finn" she greets, "and Bonnie." The name tastes familiar on her tongue as she says it with a sly grin, knowing the simple expression will likely get a rise out of the poise, pink lady.

"Hey!" Finn gives a toothy smile.

"Hey, Marceline," Bonnibel says dryly, looking as displeased as she sounds.

"Where are you two headed tonight?" Marceline asks, floating in circles around them.

"Party, party, party!" Finn says giddily. "I'm PB's date!"

"Oh, you are adorable," Bonnibel simpers sweetly, touching his cheek.

Marceline rolls her eyes. "Wow, aren't you guys cute," she says cynically, unable to hide the venom in her voice. She wants to be the one in arms with the princess.

Bonnibel doesn't sense this. She puffs up her cheeks in visible frustration, asking, "Was there something you needed, _Marceline_?"

"Stop saying my name like that!" the vampire hisses, clenching her fists.

"Like what?"

"Like you think I'm trash and you're so much better!"

"I'm not saying that!" Bonnibel raises her voice. It isn't like her to lose her temper so easily and allow her emotions to get the best of her. It only happens around Marceline, and perhaps that says something about the both of them.

In the presence of Marceline, Bonnibel finds it so hard to remain her usual calm and proper self. She blames it on Marceline's sharp tongue, and the fact that she knows all PB's secrets. That is why she can so easily bring out the worst in her. It is somewhat of a skill, one might say, because Bonnibel is known to be one of the fairest princesses in all of Ooo – a princess of class, poise, dignity, and all the things Marceline never really cared for when it came to herself. Then again, maybe that is what makes Bonnibel so special. There could be a thousand princesses in the candy kingdom, but there would only ever be one Bonnie.

"Glob!" Marceline shouts angrily before flying away.

Finn frowns, watching her leave before glancing back up at the princess.

"PB?" Finn questions, "Are you feeling okay?"

She forces a smile, looking down at her fair, youthful hero. "I'm fine, Finn," she insists, patting his blond head.

**3.**

Marceline spends the rest of her night at home, tired and thoroughly miserable. She lets out a long sigh, grabbing an apple from the kitchen and draining it of its color.

"Mm," she hums in satisfaction, tossing the now pale fruit to the side carelessly before deciding to go back outside.

It's late in the night now and Ooo is quiet. While Marceline enjoys sound, she can appreciate the silence as well. Soon enough, the sun will begin to rise and morning will take over, but she needs to clear her head.

Almost unconsciously, she finds herself drifting towards the Candy Kingdom. Of course, she would end up here of all places and there is Bonnibel –

She is lounging on her balcony in a shirt Marceline _immediately_ recognises.

"She is wearing it," the vampire offhandedly says to herself, smiling at the sight of Bonnibel wearing the band t-shirt she gave her so long ago.

Unable to stop herself, she swoops down and settles on the edge of the balcony.

"Hello, Bonnie," she says in a vainglorious tone.

The princess lets out an audible sigh as she crosses her arms. "Marceline."

"Nice shirt," she smirks.

Bonnibel pauses, staring down at her shirt, her cheeks turning a few shades pinker than usual. "I wear it to bed," she states, searching for justification.

And Marceline doesn't want to let the thought linger, but perhaps that is meaningful. Perhaps it means she misses Marceline, and that t-shirt makes her feel a little less alone when the day turns to night.

Marceline is nocturnal, but she would often spend nights in Bonnibel's bed, waiting until the princess fell asleep before she'd go out to feed – no matter how long it took for her to drift off.

"Why are you up so late?" Marceline asks. "Or… should I say _early_?"

"I'm just thinking," Bonnibel replies in a dull voice, feigning complete and utter disinterest because it's easier not to care than to care too much.

"There you go again," the vampire bites out.

"What do you mean?"

"That tone of voice!" Marceline hisses. "I'm sorry I can't be perfect, but you're not better than me just because you are!"

"I told you already," Bonnibel huffs, "I never said you had to be perfect!"

"Well, you sure acted like it… I can't be perfect. I can't be like you."

"I'm far from perfect," she says softly.

Marceline snorts back a laugh, oblivious to the rising sun until it hits her skin.

"AH!" she hisses in pain, dropping to the ground and curling up into a ball.

"Marceline!" Bonnibel shrieks, immediately bending down. She quickly drags Marceline inside and helps her onto the bed. The vampire shudders, letting out a groan.

"Are you okay?" Bonnibel asks quietly.

"Heh…" Marceline chuckles, "it looks almost like you care…"

"I _do_ care!" Bonnibel insists, exasperated. "I never stopped caring."

The vampire girl just smirks, closing her eyes.

"Don't die!" the princess shouts.

"Chill out…" Marceline chuckles. "I'm not going to die. I just need to rest a bit."

Exhausted, physically and mentally, Bonnibel crawls onto the bed next to her, and they both fall into a peaceful slumber.

**4. **

When Marceline wakes up, she spots Bonnibel next to her.

"Bonnie?" she murmurs, before glancing around the room. "Ah, right…" she says, sighing softly as she recalls last night.

Moments later, Bonnibel opens her eyes and sits up, stretching her candy limbs.

"How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Tip top," Marceline says, waving her arms around for show. She gets up and wanders towards the bright window, stopping before the sunshine. "How am I going to get out of here?" she murmurs, squinting.

"What?" Bonnibel questions.

"I'm a demon…" Marceline says, "And it's especially bright out today."

The princess makes an 'o' shape with her mouth, but says nothing more. She looks to the side, as if swimming for an idea.

Marceline shrugs it off, jumping back on the bed next to Bonnibel.

"So, how was the party last night?" she asks.

"It was pleasant," Bonnibel says vaguely. "Very much a typical royal event."

"Exciting," Marceline says, tone dripping with sarcasm.

Bonnibel just smiles. "I know, you were never really into those, were you?"

The vampire just shrugs. She hated the events, yes, but she'd still go with the princess whenever she was asked.

"So, are you and Finn like… a _thing_ now?" she asks slowly.

Bonnibel looks at Marceline with questioning eyes and a curious mouth. "No," she whispers. "He's fourteen, Marceline… He's just a boy…"

"So, what?" Marceline says tersely. "You're leading him on? Hah… I didn't think you were the type, Bonnie."

"No," the princess repeats with a frown. "It's not like that – it never was nor will it ever be. He has his eyes on someone else, just like I do."

"Who?" Marceline asks quietly, but Bonnibel doesn't answer. Instead, she just smiles and says –

"I miss you, you know."

"Do you just miss me, or do you miss _us_ too?"

"Both," Bonnibel admits.

"Me too," Marceline whispers.

Smiling again, the princess puts a hand on Marceline's cold cheek before pressing their lips together.

It's quick, and it's brief, but it happened.

"What does this mean?" Marceline asks.

"What do you want it to mean?" Bonnibel asks.

"I want it to mean you won't be going on anymore _royal_ dates with Finn anymore."

The princess laughs softly. Marceline isn't one to word her thoughts with ease, but Bonnibel knows exactly what she means. It doesn't have to be said.

**5.**

Marceline spends the rest of the day with Bonnibel in her lab. She wears a content smile as she watches the princess move around the room, creating new concoctions. It was always one of her passions.

"The sun will be going down soon," Marceline says.

"Yes," Bonnibel murmurs somewhat offhandedly.

"Want to go for a walk in a bit?" she offers.

"Sure."

Marceline waits patiently until the sun goes down. As the two leave the castle, she puts a possessive arm around the princess, floating next to her.

They exit the gates of the candy kingdom as the moon rises, but Bonnibel feels safe in the dark with the vampire queen.

"Do you think things will change now?" Marceline asks.

"Things are constantly changing," Bonnibel supplies, a small smile playing in her lips.

"Not everything," Marceline mumbles in good humor. "You're still a smart ass."

The princess just chuckles lightly, unable to deny it. Perhaps, this time, things _will_ be different… but only time can tell.

They continue to walk together, chatting mildly and catching up with each other. As they near a meadow, they spot Finn sitting on a hill with a girl. He smiles upon spotting them and waves before turning back to the fiery looking female sitting next to him.

"Who's she?" Marceline asks.

"The flame princess," Bonnibel replies.

"Aw, does our wittle human have a wittle girlfriend?" Marceline says in a taunting tone of voice.

"Yes. It seems like they've finally worked things out."

"Heh," the vampire snickers, recalling the little boy who once wanted to puke at the simple sight of two people kissing. "I'll have to remember to tease him about this later on."

Bonnibel just smiles. Finn and the flame princess aren't the only ones to have worked things out. Sure, it isn't quite perfect. Maybe it never will be, because perhaps perfection doesn't truly exist…

But Marceline and Bonnibel are both beginning to realize that that's okay. Maybe relationships don't need to be perfect. Maybe relationships are simply about accepting yourself and accepting each other - flaws and all.

In Marceline's mind, that sounds about right.


End file.
